


Royal Flush

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Clark is ready to take what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Flush

**Author's Note:**

> Red!Clark and Rush!Chloe

The sound of buttons popping was the best sound in the world.

Right after the wet smack of lips on lip, the slap of skin on skin, the slurp of tongues playing together, the rasp of--

Fuck it. It was *all* good.

Clark's wolfish grin spread as Chloe ripped open his shirt. She was grinning like a kid with the best present ever, that she was just dying to unwrap. The buttons flew everywhere, pinging off the table, on the floor, off the walls, even against the wood of the seat they were sitting on. He was trying to pull his arms out of his shirt, but he was being hampered by the enthusiastic kisses that Chloe was giving him. 

Not that he was really minding; hell no. Clark *liked* it. He kissed back, as hungrily and voraciously as he could, tongue thrusting back and sucking hard, biting on Chloe's lower lip just to hear her squeak. 

Finally the fucking shirt was gone, and Clark threw it on the floor. A little red rock spilled out, and Chloe shoved it back in Clark's jeans, way down in the pocket as she took a grope of what was hiding under there. 

Her eyes widened as she felt the hard, massive length of cock waiting there for her, and she pulled away from Clark's kisses long enough to look down. Ignored the waitress coming back a second time to tell them to leave, ignored the threat of going to get the manager--which Chloe had told her to do in the first place.

Chloe shoved down against Clark's shoulders, pushing him down on the couch-like bench as she climbed on top of him. One knee planted firmly between the wall and his hip so that she could grind her lower body *against* on the hard package waiting for her, and her other foot braced on the floor as she stretched out on top of him. 

Clark's arms wrapped around her waist, hands going to her ass as he firmly situated her against his aching cock. He could feel the moist heat between her legs as he rubbed against it, and her mouth pressed more frantic kisses against his as he teased her mercilessly. "Really shouldn't have worn pants today, Chloe," Clark growled out, letting one hand slide down and around to press up between her legs. 

Then ripped. "Hope you weren't too wild about them," he grunted, splitting the rear seams down the middle so that his fingers could reach inside and stroke into her wet depths. 

"My favorites!" Chloe squealed as Clark's thick fingers sank into her slit, and she wiggled, her hips riding his fingers as they thrust. 

"Too bad," Clark answered with a grin. "That was my favorite shirt you ripped the buttons off of," he continued, his fingers pushing as deep as they could before sliding out. 

"That sucks," Chloe said breathlessly, squirming around until Clark's fingers fit all the way inside her. Her tongue pushed boldly into his mouth as she kissed him again, and her knees squeezed his hips in an effort to hurry him along. 

He got the message. His fingers stroked deeply once more, then Clark pulled them out of Chloe's dripping slit and sucked them into his mouth. "Go ahead," he said between fingers. "Open it up, I know you've been dying to."

"Hell yes," Chloe said, scooting down just a little bit and yanking the button of Clark's jeans open. As soon as the pressure was off his cock, it reared up, tenting the faded blue boxers he had on. "Oh my GOD," she said, eyes wider than before as she realized how much larger he was than she'd thought.

Clark grinned, finishing up his finger-licking with a loud smack and a dirty leer at Chloe. "Too much for you?" he asked reaching down and pulling his cock completely free of his underwear and letting it stand proudly. The head was shiny, oozing little pearly droplets even as she watched, and Chloe reached out to catch one on her fingertip. 

Chloe closed her eyes as she sucked her finger into her mouth, tasting the strong bitter salt flavor that slicked her skin. Her eyes flew open as Clark hauled her over, sitting her up in his lap and wrapping his jacket around her bare lower body in one smooth motion so that he was sitting up against the back of the chair, with Chloe facing outwards. 

Towards Lana. "Hey, Lana!" The last syllable of Lana's name was a sharp squeak as Clark impaled her on his cock behind the safe curtain of his jacket. "What's the problem?"

Clark was just grinning over Chloe's shoulder, occasionally nuzzling his nose against the silky threads of her hair that still smelled faintly of hair dye as he thrust up into her. His cock slid easily into Chloe's wet slit, filling her completely and pulling her down to the hilt as he got her situated on his lap. 

Chloe squeaked again, swallowing it as she rocked on Clark's cock, looking almost angelically at Lana.

"You're… you're going to have to leave. Get out of my store, now," Lana said, her hand going to her mouth as she watched. Couldn’t help seeing how Chloe bounced in Clark's lap, and she bit her lip, hard, trying not to cry and failing as fat, glycerin-like tears slid down her cheeks.

"Make us," Clark said, leaning forward and bucking into Chloe as he rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"Get OUT!" Lana yelled, running for the back room and letting the swinging door slam shut behind her.

Clark just laughed. "Self-absorbed crybaby." He wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist and started to thrust harder, now that she wasn't trying to talk. 

Chloe leaned back against Clark, exposing her throat to him and ignoring the staring eyes of all the other customers in the restaurant. Her back pressed against his chest and she gave a quiet little moan when he bit her on the throat, sucking the bite mark roughly in time with his thrusts. "C-Clark," she choked out, feeling every thrust of his cock fill her up completely. 

Clark let go of the red mark on Chloe's throat, and moved up to her ear. "Bet your nipples are hard," he whispered into her ear, hands on her hips pulling her up and moving her on his cock. "When we get back in the car, I'll take care of 'em for you. Touch 'em… pinch and suck and bite until you're screamin' for me, Chloe." 

Chloe whimpered again and would have turned around in Clark's lap if he hadn't been holding her with an iron grip. If her nipples hadn't ached before they did now, taut and peaked, prickling against her shirt as Clark kept moving her. She couldn't slide her hands under her shirt to touch them, but she did flick her nails lightly over the fabric, teasing herself with the light touches. 

She knew people were looking at her, and she didn't care, sliding her fingers into her mouth and sucking them, getting them nice and wet before leaning back against Clark again, letting him see. "Bet you wish that was your cock," she teased in return, and gasped when he thrust viciously into her slit.

"This is just first things first," Clark pointed out, grunting as he gave her another vicious stroke. "You'll suck my cock soon enough, and I'll lick you until you squeal," he promised, pulling her down harder as he drove up. 

Part of Chloe was angry with herself for being reduced to nothing but squeaks and moans around Clark, but she couldn't think about it when his cock was plowing her deeply with every stroke. "Wh-what else?"

Clark grinned wolfishly, and let one of his big hands rest on her stomach, under the table, pressing her back against him so he could whisper in her ear. "Bend you over the back of the car, fuck you on the trunk. Spank your ass, because all bad girls need spankings." His hand slipped down and squeezed one cheek of her ass firmly, rubbing it and then giving it a light slap. 

Chloe bit Clark's earlobe to muffle the loud groan that wanted to come out of her throat at his promises. His hand was hot, hard, and huge against her ass, and she could still feel the sting of the single slap. Her slit contracted around Clark's cock, and she was gratified when he gave a deep, soft moan in her ear. "Lo-losing it, Clark?" she taunted.

Clark's hand fell against Chloe's ass again, spanking her sharply under the jacket around her waist, and she yelped in his ear. He liked the sound of it, and his hand massaged the sting of his spank into her cheek as he nibbled her ear and kissed her neck. His cock was pounding her harder and faster than before, each contraction of her muscles pulling him deeper inside. "Wanna touch yourself, don't you? Rub yourself, make yourself come while I'm fucking you?" He let her hips go entirely and brought his arms around her stomach, pinning her arms to her sides. "Too bad."

Chloe yelped again at the smack, and then squirmed on Clark's cock as she tried to get out of his grip, and she couldn't.

It thrilled her, and she squirmed all the harder, just to feel Clark's cock throbbing inside her as he fucked her. 

Clark bit her sharply, reminding her to be quiet as he buried his cock to the hilt, and didn't move again. "Work for it," he murmured in her ear, then licked it. He let her hands go, leaning back against the pillows that were strewn all over the bench as he laced his fingers behind his head and smirked at the people watching them in their little corner.

Chloe's hands slid under the tan jacket that hid her bare lower body from everyone's view. Her slit was still sopping wet and hot, and she could feel Clark's cock buried inside her with her fingertips. Squeezing him with her muscles, she started to slowly rock back and forth on his cock as she worked her clit, pinching and tugging the little nub. 

While Chloe was busy, Clark gave his index finger a self-satisfied lick. Once it was nice and wet, Clark's hand slid under the jacket, but instead of sliding against her clit, Clark's finger slid around to Chloe's back entrance, the slick fingertip rubbing over the puckered little rosebud.

Chloe nearly shot off Clark's cock at the touch to her ass, both slit and anus contracting tightly as he started to push in. She groaned, couldn't help it, as his finger slid into her ass, and when she rocked down, both her openings were packed full of Clark. 

That was enough to set off her orgasm, clit pinched roughly between her fingers as she muffled her cries against Clark's shoulder. She couldn't help the stiffening of her body, the bouncing of her ass as it squeezed his finger tightly, and she gave an unhappy cry as he started to withdraw it. 

She forgot about his fingers seconds later when the contractions of her slit caused Clark's orgasm. The hot rush of his semen filled her slit to overflowing, starting to drip back out as he grunted out his orgasm, fingers shredding one of the pillows he was gripping. 

Once he'd come, Clark stood up, with Chloe still impaled on his cock. When she slid out of his lap, his cock popped out of her slit, and it was shiny wet with their mixed juices. Clark just tucked himself away as he stood behind Chloe, and then turned her around for a real kiss. His hands closed on her cheeks and lifted her up, squeezing and kneading the firm globes as their lips parted with a little smack. 

"Where to next?"

The End


End file.
